


crack series

by skyboundinc



Category: Adventure Time, Chowder (Cartoon), Homestuck, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Childbirth, Crack, Forced Pregnancy, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, Older Man/Younger Man, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyboundinc/pseuds/skyboundinc
Summary: being 15, my mind was filled with garbage





	1. Finn/Gamzee/Chowder

**Author's Note:**

> 911 i would like to report a muRDER of the english language

"Either what I just felt was a contraction or just a cramp... not sure.." Finn groaned, clutching his massive monster-infested belly. Gamzee and Chowder stood behind the hero, expecting the worse for him. It was only weeks ago they saw their loveable hero enter the valley of the shadows and later came back, broad and fertile to the core. Finn's fingers dug into the hard flesh of the couch. He leaned forward, making his stomach look even more prominent. 

"I'm going to get some towels, Finn. Do you need anything?" Chowder asked softly as he headed for the door. Finn groaned as the life within pushed against his skin. He breathed hard, making Gamzee even more concerned about him. 

"Huh? Ugh, no you don't have to get me anything",  Finn managed to say before gasping for air. Gamzee calmly walked closer to his lover. He laid his hand on Finn's bloat, just when one of the monsters inside began to kick. He patted the area, shushing it before kissing it softly. Finn sighed in relief as the brood calmed. It wasn’t for long, though. The monsters made Finn's stomach drop. Finn cried out in concern. Gamzee knew that the clutch was coming. Finn rubbed circles into his very active belly. Nothing would calm them this time. They finally wanted out. Finn waddled into the bathroom. Chowder already had the tub filled, towels everywhere. Finn gave him a pained smile.

"Help me out of my clothes?" The adventurer asked. The master chef gave Finn a toothy grin. Most of the clothes Finn was wearing were Gamzee's anyway. Chowder pulled the sizeable white sweater over Finn's engorged middle. The tights he was wearing would be harder to remove. Chowder got on his hands and knees. He looked at the expanse of bumpy skin. He licked at Finn's belly button piercing. They made him get as soon as he came back. Chowder bit it, pulling at it.

 

"C-Chowder, you're supposed to be taking off my tiiiiiiiigggghhhts~" Finn whined, pressure building in between his thighs. Chowder stopped pulling, pouted and shimmied the tights down Finn's legs. As soon as the tights reached past his ankles, Finn's water decided to break. Chowder pulled the blonde to the tub. Finn managed to avoid getting the sides of his belly hitting the pipe. Chowder gave a small giggle, massaging the adventurer's back. The bathtub was enormous, big enough for Gamzee to also climb in. Now Finn's belly heaved, pushing both Chowder and Gamzee closer to the edge. 

"Ahh! The first one is coming!" Finn felt the burning sensation of the egg pushing down inside him. He felt the tip of the egg press against his ass, so close to his exit. He let his face squeeze in pain. Finn gasped as the first egg left his body. It slid to the bottom of the tub. Chowder brushed his fingers through the adventurer's hair in a calming manner. All three of them knew that the birthing process was far from over. 

After several eggs, the boy was breathing hard, entirely spent. Chowder massaged Finn's back while Gamzee gave him a chaste kiss. He was done. He would be done for a long time. Gamzee, Finn, and Chowder held each other close, the eggs under them shifting.

"Are you guys, okay?"

"Finn, we're fine, we're not the ones who just birthed hundreds of eggs" Gamzee climbed out of the tub, club in hand. Chowder gave the troll a firm nod. Never again would Finn have another monster’s clutch in his short lifetime. Gamzee would make motherfuckin sure of it.


	2. Kladur/Wally+Armin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ????? Kaldurx Wally and Armin from AOT is there,,,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's bad chief. why is armin there??? i deadass can't remember

“Wow, you’re uh, FAST. Like really fast. Are you sure you are human?” Armin asked the ginger-haired man. The man was tall and lean. His eyes were green; like Eren’s but brighter and seemed to have more hope in them. “Hey, Blondie could ya tell me what you're doing here? Not to be mean, but my friend and I were having a PRIVATE conversation.” Armin turned his head to the dark-skinned man. Darker than any person he had seen in the walls. The man had short blonde hair and light green eyes.  The most noticeable trait was his large black tattoo running down his arms. “Wally. Surely we can discuss things tomorrow.” The dark skinned man whispered into the ginger’s ear. Armin looked around the room. Weird costumes were a shrew across the floor. Armin took notice of the ginger’s small round stomach.

"Uhh, Sir are you okay?” The ginger man followed Armin’s gaze. “Oh. The name’s Wally. Wally West. This my dear are my soon to be children.” Wally said proudly, puffing his tummy out.  Armin’s eyes became wide. “B-b-But men can’t get p-p-pregnant! It’s impossible right!? Right!?” Armin asked, looking at the dark-skinned man. Wally and Kaldur looked at one another. “What is your name?” “Armin.” Kaldur walked over to Armin and smiled. “Perhaps we can go find your homeworld, yes?” Armin nodded as he followed the man out.

-A Month and a half later-

Armin was never sent back to his home world, so Wally and Kaldur had other uses for him. “Fuck! Armin can you bring the lotion? My feet are swollen and killing me,” Wally called out into the hall. Armin came in a clad in an apron with a tray. “Okay Mr. West sir, I’ll get on it.” Armin set the plate filled with snacks on the table. He pulled the lotion out of the apron’s pocket. “Armin~ I told to stop calling me that. Call me, Wally, alright? Anyway- OW! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! ARMIN WHAT’S HAPPENING!?” Armin eyed Wally’s belly. It was trembling and shaking. Wally put his hands on either side of his stomach. “It’s like*huff huff* they’re vibrating or something. Armin, go call Megan, alright?” Wally cried as he threw his back in agony. Armin grabbed the phone and dialed the Martian’s number.

-Hello! Megan is not here at the moment, so leave a message!

“Curses!” Armin tried Conner.

-I’M KINDA BUSY WALLY! CALL BACK LATER!

Armin tried Zatanna, Roy, Raquel, and Artemis with no response.

Armin had another option. Then he remembered Kaldur’s words: Do not EVER CALL DICK GRAYSON. EVER.

Armin sighed as the cheery man answered. “Hey Wall-man, how’s it been-“Armin cut the hero off. “WALLY IS IN TROUBLE, AND YOU’RE THE ONLY ONE THAT ANSWERED! PLEASE HURRY!”

“I’m on my way!”

Armin went to check on Wally, who was writhing in pain. “Wally!? Are you okay? Tell me where it hurts!” Wally gritted his teeth. “My stomach…Oh god, Dick was right” Wally grunted as his belly slowly got bigger. Armin looked confused. “Right about what?” Wally stared down in shame. “Well since I’m a speedster and Kaldur is Atlantean, reproducing would be hard, he said. On top of that, I’m a male, which makes it even harder and more complicated. So yea if Dick were to see me right now he would-“

“Laugh his ass off! I TOLD YOU, WALLY!  But NOOO~ No one listens to good ol’ Nightwing eh, buddy boy?” Dick grinned as he strutted in. Wally looked over angrily to Armin. “Didn’t Kaldur tell you NOT TO CALL HIM!? AH FUCK THERE TEARIN’ ME APART!” Wally screeched, his belly surpassing six months.

Dick pushed past Armin and cupped Wally’s face. “Oh, Wally. If only you had just listened…” Dick pulled out his nun-chucks. “Your behavior needs to be punished…” Dick raised the weapons over the defenseless speedster. Armin didn’t know what came over him; he just acted on impulse. CLANG! The tray was lodged in Dick’s neck. A quick, painless, death. Wally opened his eyes to Nightwing’s falling form. “ARMIN! NO”

-A week later-

“Armin, what you did was heroic but uncalled for; and for that, we must revoke your services,” Kaldur snapped at the confused Armin. “But Mr. Kaldur! Wally would be DEAD if it weren’t for me! Why!? Tell me, please,” pleaded Armin. “I don’t want you to leave. It’s Batman. We want to get you out of the city as quickly as possible. So go Armin.” Kaldur whispered into the blonde man’s ear.

“Thank you two so much! I appreciate how long you have kept me. So farewell.” Armin said, leaving the house before the Dark Knight could arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love nightwing now so i don't understand,,,,,


	3. omg rapmon ur pregnat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ummmmmmmmmmmmmm this is shitty lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had written this as a dare back in my sophmore year of HS.

Mr. Bruno stared at the stack of paperwork before him. Requests for essays, recommendations, love letters..? That was new. Knock Knock.

"Come in."

A student slowly came in. He was wearing thick-framed glasses and an oversized black sweatshirt. A symbol of a vest was sewn on the side. He held several textbooks in his hand. He quietly slid to Bruno's desk.

"Here."

He dropped the books onto the papers, making them fly everywhere. Bruno looked at the student, trying to find a name. He looked familiar. He just couldn't place it.

"Could you please tell me why you're making a mess, Mr...?"

"Kim. Kim Namjoon. But you'd probably remember me by Rap Monster." 

Bruno’s mind flooded with memories of the early summer. His one slip up. He should have never gone to Vegas with Tina. 

_ June XX,20XX _

_ The club was a bit too uppity for his taste, but Tina was really into it. He sat down and pulled out his phone, scrolling through his phone. _

_ "Oi.” _

_ The voice was heavily accented, but Alan couldn't place it. He looked up at the male. He wasn't that tall, but Alan liked people that were shorter than him. It made him feel superior. _

_ "Are you looking for a good time?" The younger male asked, smirking at the bespectacled man. Alan surveyed his options. 'I could just sit here and wait for Tina,’ He looked over at the older woman. She was chugging a down several shots. 'Or I can just go with this kid.' He stood up, surprising the younger man. The shorter man took Alan's hand and brought him to a back room. _

_ "How about I give you a lap dance? If you want me to stop its tip, only”  RapMon gave him a seductive stare. He pushed the teacher into the plush seats. Alan simply looked on as the young man unzipped his sweatshirt, making sure Alan could see his shiny skin. Alan reached out for RapMon, only for the teen to slap his hand. _

_ “I say what goes” He sat on Alan, hands clamping down on his shoulders. He rubbed his bottom on the teacher. Alan held in a choke as his arousal heightened. RapMon   _

" But what happens in Vegas is supposed to stay in-"

"Not when you sleep with your underage student, sir. Especially when you get said student pregnant, not only with one but twins. So no, this is definitely not staying in Vegas." With closer inspection, Alan could see the curves of Rap Mon’s swell. He swallowed the terror. If anyone was going to figure out or if Namjoon told the authorities... Alan shot up from his seat.

"You- you can't be serious about this. I used a condom!"

Namjoon threw his hands up in defense. 

"Now if you used a condom, I wouldn't be here, now would I, Mr.Basso~?" The teen said teasingly. Alan towered over the teen. 

"What are you gonna do now, Alan~?”

Alan's long slender fingers reached for the teen's neck.

"What the fuck are you doing-"

_ I can't be a father or a criminal! I must do something about this _ .

"Lemme go!"

 Namjoon's hands gripped his arms, squeezing.

"St-stop it..." Alan held the teen up for a few seconds before slamming him down onto the floor. What am I doing? Could I be… Alan put his weight on the wheezing teen. He rubbed the teen's belly with his crotch, feeling himself getting excited. Namjoon still put up a fight. He kicked the crazed the teacher but to no avail. Alan squeezed his neck harder, making Namjoon slowly pass out. 

"..FFfffuck”

Once Alan knew the teen was down for the count, he pulled down his sweatpants. The memories...They're all coming back. The asphyxiation, the drugs, Rap Monster… I remember so clearly. He looked down at the teen's tattoo on his inner thigh. Initials. K.S.  _ Too bad you're mine now _ . Alan forcibly entered the teen, laughing at the thought of Namjoon’s eventual birth. He watched with a sick glee as the babies stirred in their mother's stomach. Alan rammed into the tight heat. He pulled out, coming on Namjoon's face and stomach, taking several photos. He smiled at his handiwork.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe some things should never be revealed. Too bad i cant fuckin read


End file.
